<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【伪父子BL向】问心有愧 by jiang1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816390">【伪父子BL向】问心有愧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1'>jiang1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【伪父子BL向】问心有愧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　上床年下 余锦生×俞彦cp</p><p>　　下床年上 俞彦×余锦生sp</p><p>　　——————————————</p><p>　　俞彦每天对着他捡来的便宜儿子“余锦生”“余锦生”的叫，公司上上下下都知道老板有个亲儿子，看年纪已经快二十的小伙子长的条顺盘正，就是和俞总不是很像，这几年他来公司的频率越来越高，全公司上下的人看着他蹿起了个子，从一个连电梯按钮都够不着的软糯团子长成了一个一米八几的朝气青年。</p><p>　　至于是余锦生不是俞锦生，大概就只有那几个肯推心置腹的朋友才知道。</p><p>　　关于这个年轻老板的八卦从来都是公司闲暇时间的热门话题，但至今也没能得知这个三十六岁的男人是怎么有了一个二十岁的儿子。有人说老板其实英年早婚但是妻子死于难产留下了一个儿子成了俞彦的心头宝，有人说这是老板年少时欠下来的风流债心怀愧疚一直未娶，还有人说这个儿子其实根本不是老板亲生的而是二十年前替老板挡了黑刀的朋友留下来的。</p><p>　　俞彦年轻的时候抽烟喝酒打架斗殴一样没少，混上头的年纪谁都没制住，二十多岁出头从一起拼过命的酒肉兄弟手里捞过来个刚断奶的孩子，烦得要命。尤其是奶娃娃瞪着水灵灵的大眼睛糯糯的开口叫他爸爸的时候，俞彦更烦了。</p><p>　　他蹲下来揪着余锦生藕嫩的小胳膊一本正经的跟他对视说，我不是你爸，别乱叫，语气凶恶得像要生吃了这个三四岁的小朋友，余锦生嘴一瘪，眼睛就蓄上了一包水，就这么在眼眶里打转也不往下掉，可怜巴巴的望着俞彦。</p><p>　　俞彦烦躁扒了扒染的五颜六色的头发，低声骂了句脏话然后单手抱起来余锦生扔到副驾驶上用安全带绑了个结实，“听着小崽子，养你到十八岁然后赶紧给我滚出去自己住。”</p><p>　　莫名其妙当了爹，俞彦头疼的快要窒息了。</p><p>　　俞彦常年散漫惯了，一个人住在临郊的小别墅里，常常夜不归宿，在灯红酒绿里宿醉或者在酒池肉林里欢闹天明，刚开始的时候压根没记得自己多了个儿子，第二天从不知道哪个朋友家里揉着太阳穴醒过来的时候，总觉得忘了点什么，最后也没想起来，直到快日落西山的时候彻底醒了酒开车回去。</p><p>　　大房子铁栅栏，一眼望见的是极尽奢华的大厅，繁复的灯饰却发出冷冽的亮光，四面高高的墙壁在柔软的地毯上投下暗沉的阴影，穿过宽敞却冷清的长长走廊，一团白色圆圆的身影就坐在楼梯的拐角处，没哭也没闹，像是呆着很久了一样。</p><p>　　余锦生安安静静的，白嫩的皮肤裹在厚厚的连体睡衣里，略带一点婴儿肥的小脸扬起来看俞彦说，我以为这个爸爸也不要我了。</p><p>　　俞彦心里生出一股说不出来的愧疚。</p><p>　　那一晚他把余锦生从楼梯上抱起来的时候，第一次觉出来这么个小团子也是有份量的，抱了一整夜累的他左臂酸疼，肩上还有一滩流下来的口水浸湿了还沾着烟酒气的衬衫。</p><p>　　俞彦活了二十年了，是个谁都唤不回来的浪子，打定了主意要潇洒快活一辈子，做个解衣般礴的放荡男儿，他抱着余锦生在偌大的房间里晃来晃去，看着窗外气派的大门和转角的圆形砌石，沉思间叹了口气，那些犹豫不决的心思在余锦生拱着毛茸茸的脑袋往他怀里钻的顷刻之间，轰然倒塌。</p><p>　　俞彦摘下了手指上千奇百怪的指环，把身上价值不菲的领口开到前胸的酒红色绢丝衬衣扔到了不知道多久没转过的洗衣机里，站到了淋浴下，拧开了热水冲净了一身从夜夜笙歌里染出来的骄奢淫逸后套上了干净的家居服，折腾了大半个钟头，从厨房里端出来他人生中第一次亲手煨出来的鸡蛋甜羹。</p><p>　　食材辅料都是昨天连夜让人送过来的，鸡鸭鱼肉果蔬样样齐全，但俞彦对着手机现搜出来的“适合小朋友吃的一百道食谱”看了半天，最后还是放弃了一段段复杂的术语，给家里的阿姨打了个电话，才做出了这碗热乎乎软糯糯的鸡蛋羹。</p><p>　　余锦生抱着俞彦的枕头光脚踩在厨房门口，舔了舔嘴唇说，彦彦，我能不能以后都在你房间里睡。</p><p>　　俞彦一夜没合眼还忙活了一清早，本来就心烦意乱的，乍然听见这个四岁不到的小崽子蹬鼻子上脸，气得眼冒金星，一边没好气的哼了一声“瞎叫什么，我是你爹！”一边粗暴的一手把他提起来扔到客厅沙发上，然后上楼拿了棉袜拖鞋下来把人裹得结结实实的。</p><p>　　从那一天起，俞彦再也没忘记过家里有一个等着他洗手做汤羹的小奶娃，咿咿呀呀的叫他爸爸，叫他彦彦。</p><p>　　一向都是耳环加一身不得体衣着时而来公司里逛一圈的小俞总，从那一天起穿上了西装裤和白衬衫，染回了黑头发。他长得英俊，修饰入时，穿着定做的昂贵西装，质地优良的绸衫，打着丝领带。</p><p>　　京城最显赫的俞家太子爷，一朝回头，人人低头称一声俞总。</p><p>　　所以俞彦到现在都没能明白，余锦生现在那一副吊儿郎当的叛逆模样到底是打谁那里学来的，他看着眼前这个略带偏执的少年，不顾他的警告，硬是在读高中的年纪，把一头黑发漂成了浅黄色，中间还挑染了几撮蓝色乱窜。</p><p>　　这几年他一直忙着跟公司的旧股东周旋，自从他爷爷去世以后，权纷四起，他有几个月几乎整夜整夜的在公司忙着，就算偶尔回家几次也是在书房里彻夜长灯。等他重新大权在握回过头来想跟余锦生捡起来那段不知道被丢了多久的“父慈子孝”的时候，才发现什么都来不及了。</p><p>　　他太久没有好好看一眼余锦生了，当他看到这样一个近乎纨绔的少年瞥着清冷的目光和他平视的时候，竟然一时间觉得有些恍惚。浓密的眉毛叛逆地稍稍向上扬起，长而微卷的睫毛下，有着一双像朝露一样清澈的眼睛，英挺的鼻梁，像玫瑰花瓣一样粉嫩的嘴唇，还有白皙的皮肤。</p><p>　　他看到了那个把余锦生带回家时候的自己，嚣张跋扈且胆大妄为。</p><p>　　俞彦也不是没试图补补救，那之后的半年多里，他几乎每天晚上都要亲自开车去各种声色场所里把余锦生揪出来，回了家按在沙发上就是一顿毒打。</p><p>　　余锦生身上那一套带着叮叮当当挂环的衣裳他看的着实不顺眼，三两下就给人扒了了个干干净净，然后“吧嗒”一声解开自己的皮带扣抽出来，对折起来在空气里里“嗖”得抖了一声然后把冰凉的宽皮革面抵在余锦生后臀上，一脸怒火地问他：“确定要接着鬼混吗？”</p><p>　　余锦生身上一丝不挂被按跪在沙发前的地毯上，上身弯腰贴着柔软的垫，身后的俞彦单膝压在他的脊背上，左手在他的后脑上按了按，语气着实凶恶，右手还拿着有一指厚的宽皮带时不时在他臀腿上扫两下，余锦生只顾着想挣开这种压迫感，完全顾不得俞彦的问话。</p><p>　　大约是等的不耐烦了，俞彦甩手就是两下抽上他还在扭着的臀，力气大得骇人，痛的余锦生一声惊呼出口，”啊……操。”</p><p>　　俞彦压着他脊弯的膝盖又加了几分力气，强忍着怒火抬手。</p><p>　　从臀峰到大腿的位置，一道一道斜着的痕面压着皮肤落下来，宽窄相同的痕迹不紧不慢的在原本雪白一片的皮肤上掠城夺地，随着俞彦力大无比的手劲凹下去的瞬间再反弹，泛白过后迅速浮起密集可怖的红。</p><p>　　“我问你还出去鬼混吗！”俞彦的声音沙哑又低沉，说话间从口袋里摸出烟来，但是浑身上下都没摸到火，只好粗暴的扯出一根来咬在嘴里解恨。</p><p>　　想起这个他心里更蹿火气，当年他洗了一身铅华，把通讯录里那些天天想着摸到他床上来的一个个尤物删的干干净净，戒烟戒酒戒飙车，硬是过了十几年近乎苦行僧的日子，耐不住前阵子烦心事太多又摸起了烟，没想到余锦生立马有样学样的把烟揣上了身，俞彦头疼的又开始重新戒烟，只闻烟味不点火。</p><p>　　余锦生疼的直扣沙发面，牙都快要咬碎了，也还是一副语气不屑的模样：“你今天不把我打死我明天还出去。”</p><p>　　俞彦点点头说，打死是吧，行。他把对对折的皮带在手里扯了扯，两面厚重的牛皮碰在一起发出一声清脆的声响。声音传进余锦生耳朵里，让他忍不住缩了缩肩膀，突然后背上的力道消失了，俞彦松开了对他的压制，但是不等他撑着胳膊抬起身子，狠厉的一下力道就从肩胛骨处劈下来，只一下就把他打到失了力气，惨叫出声。</p><p>　　余锦生差点咬破了嘴唇才把后半句叫声吞回去，只留下残了半句的“呃——”和紧皱的眉头之下，近乎扭曲的表情。</p><p>　　皮带划破空气的声音和落在皮肉上的声音接踵而来，那种剧烈的无法掌控的疼痛迅速从皮到骨，绕着神经开始咬噬他那本就不怎么擅长忍疼的意识。</p><p>　　——这几乎是印象里俞彦第一次对他发这么大的火，也是第一次动手。</p><p>　　再往前倒几年，那会俞彦虽然年轻，一身的刺儿，脾气也不怎么好，但是回了家的时候把所有的温声细语都给了那个眼眸清澈的余锦生，听他偶尔叫一声“爸”简直能让俞彦把心口窝那点当爹的热乎劲全都掏出来给儿子看。</p><p>　　过了三十的坎儿以后，俞彦才算得上是真正沉稳下来了，用不着一板一眼的西装领带，就算偶尔穿着休闲装也浑身透着成熟男人的魅力，把岁月的经历磨成了一个男人身上特有的气质，在不经意的磨练中一点一滴积累下来的，天生性格的释然，从骨子里散发出来的优雅从容和铮铮铁骨。</p><p>　　十二年，俞彦第一次大刀阔斧的跟余锦生摆这一道当爹的威严，结果一出手就快把人最后一口气都要抽出来了。</p><p>　　余锦生被毫无章法的责打折磨到失了声，从开始的时候咬紧牙关不出声到后来完全压抑不住的痛喊，再到连一声泣音都被堵在了嗓子了，只能闭上眼睛在沙发的软垫上留下一条细细的湿印，抓着布料的指尖从泛白到脱力。</p><p>　　皮带的威力摆在那，身后也就那么一点地方，又宽又厚的男士皮带几次兜着风下来的时候，不知道早就重叠了几次的肿痕被二次伤拉出了破皮的前兆。</p><p>　　俞彦对着一个伤痕累累的臀和腿，扬了扬手打不下去，再打就沾了血了，他虽然没什么管教儿子的经验但也知道儿子是用来疼的不是拿来这么虐打的，于是他退一步问他：“我不过半年多没常回来看着你，你就敢这么跟我横了余锦生，我管不了你了是吗！”</p><p>　　余锦生趴着一动不动，俞彦也不知道他哭了没哭，反正垂头丧脑的样子像一只被去了獠牙的小野兽，不反驳也不驯顺。</p><p>　　这幅模样看的俞彦心疼。</p><p>　　他绕到余锦生正脸那一面蹲下身子来，蓦然对上一双湿红的眼眶，明明还是那样的透澈明亮，但不知道何时被年月岁间染上了那股劲儿，总在时时刻刻像俞彦挑衅。</p><p>　　俞彦叹了口气捏了捏他的脸颊：“你到底想干什么，折腾我这么多天，不是打架就是砸场子，不就为了让我去收拾烂摊子吗，发生什么事了，跟我说说不行吗，我好歹也是你爹。”</p><p>　　余锦生摇头，看着俞彦的眼神里又多了几分欲罢不能，但又闪躲不停最后甚至被俞彦那烈火一般灼热的目光逼退到不敢直视，语无伦次地说：“没想怎么，你别管我，有些事就是想做就做了。”</p><p>　　俞彦脸色沉了下来，刚又要提起心里隐隐的怒火，然后被余锦生一声落地铿锵的“爸”浇灭在了心里，然后长叹一口气，罢了，男孩子叛逆期到了吧，随他去吧。然后把人拉起来给了一个结结实实的拥抱，沉沉道：“不小了锦生，做事想清楚，别后悔。要是就想趁着年轻浪一回，爸也不拦着你，别留遗憾，但是你得有分寸。”</p><p>　　从小到大余锦生眼里的俞彦都是冷淡且矜贵的，偶尔挽起衬衣袖子在厨房里烧出一桌几乎完全对他胃口的菜肴，那是他俞彦对他特殊的宠爱。</p><p>　　他曾无数次在心里默默发誓要成为像爸爸一样的人，但是越长大他越发现，自己根本摆脱不了那种痴狂一般的迷恋，迷恋他丰富的阅历和缜密的思维，迷恋他外在的冷峻下包藏着的那一颗火热的心，迷恋他拿的起放得下的快意恩仇。</p><p>　　这样内敛成熟的男人现在抱着他，平静又从容的跟他说别留遗憾，余锦生简直快要疯掉了。</p><p>　　他以为这样放浪的生活能摆脱这十几年来俞彦的庇护之下而生出来那一种不知道该如何言说的情分，但总归剧本不该是这样，俞彦上次抱着他靠的这样近，大约已经是两年前的事情了。</p><p>　　他贪恋这个怀抱，也惧怕这样的亲呢。这会让他那种隐密又肮脏的想法，于无声处蔓延滋长，直到余锦生自己也控制不住，想要靠得更近一点，听一听这样宽厚的胸膛里强劲有力的心跳声。</p><p>　　余锦生靠在俞彦怀里，默默无声的开始啜泣，只一遍遍的将“俞彦”和“爸”混着来回叫。</p><p>　　俞彦的手按在余锦生的肩膀处避开了肩胛骨处的伤痕，掌心的温度对皮肤温凉的余锦生来说有一丝滚烫，一边拍着他耸动的肩头一边试图安慰，“我在呢，哭什么。再不济你说出去你是我俞彦的儿子，一手遮天虽是不能够的，但是在你们那点小场子里翻覆个云雨也不是什么难事，”然后加重了几分语气强调，“记着我是你爸！养父也是父！别出去吃亏！”</p><p>　　养父也是父，一句话把余锦生那点邪念敲死在了地狱的刑柱上，眼泪蜿蜒而下。</p><p>　　余锦生脑海里一片空白，喃喃着一声“你要是知道的话，还会这样对我吗”不过他的哭腔太重声音又小，俞彦自然是没听到，只当他是挨了打哭着鼻子撒娇，摸了摸他的头顶轻声哄着：“等伤好了去车库里挑辆喜欢的，以后不许那么晚回来，听到没。”</p><p>　　那天的后半夜里，余锦生久违的又爬上了俞彦的主卧大床，十分知礼数的跟俞彦保持了距离平躺下来，结果被一只有力的胳膊直接搂过来按在怀里，动作有些粗暴甚至弄疼了余锦生刚刚喷过止疼喷雾的身后，然后凶狠狠的说：“小时候一个劲儿往我怀里钻，长大了倒是会疏远了，老实点！睡觉！”</p><p>　　最后俞彦还是没舍得让余锦生用旧车，虽然他车库里的车基本都是全新喷绘，甚至还有几辆是限量款极跑，但总归都是自己摸过方向盘的了，于是大手一挥给余锦生的零花钱添了一点，亲自陪他去线下的4S店里提了一辆红色法拉利，当然，添了六百万。</p><p>　　只不过从那天起，余锦生再也没有没大没小的叫着俞彦来俞彦去，而是老老实实的见面叫一声爸或者直接开口。</p><p>　　——不可妄称耶和华你神的名；因为妄称耶和华名的，耶和华必不以他为无罪。（*）</p><p>　　俞彦就是他奉至神明的耶和华。</p><p>　　余锦生那一晚的愧疚也好，挣扎也罢，都在天明那一刻，把热烈变成了遗憾，再将遗憾酿成了荒诞。</p><p>　　——他爱不得荒诞的人，那便做个正经的混子。</p><p>　　一混便又混了两年。</p><p>　　俞彦下了班看了眼时间还早，拐了个弯道停在了余锦生学校门口，拿出手机来匆匆看了一眼私人微信号上几个朋友发来的消息，然后给余锦生发了个“接你回家”以后才点开朋友的对话框。</p><p>　　池西洲:今晚在我那儿，都是熟人，来不来？</p><p>　　池西洲:不是我说啊俞彦，前些年你说你儿子还小别带坏了，现在可不小了吧，你像他这么大的时候都是京城金腰带了。</p><p>　　池西洲:听我的，儿子不能藏着养，这样，你今晚把锦生也带来，叔叔们请他开个荤。</p><p>　　俞彦扯着领带松了松领口，对着手机屏幕骂了一句扯淡，那小子现在都快把京城这一亩三分地儿踩成自己的地盘了，简直无法无天。但是池西洲说的其实有道理，余锦生已经十八岁了，什么该懂得不该懂的，都明白了个七分。他点了支烟把右手撑出窗外，望着那星星点点的火光在空气里忽闪忽灭，恍然不觉间，他给余锦生当爹当了十几年了。</p><p>　　最开始那几年才是最苦的，每天夜里余锦生见不到人都不肯睡觉，一定要等着俞彦回家来才上床，别的都好说，俞彦也也不是什么非得夜场里醉生梦死的人，只不过当时正是二十几岁血气方刚的年纪，偶尔出门约个人再正常不过了，生理需求实在没办法修身养性。</p><p>　　有一天他拜托家里的阿姨照顾余锦生一晚，自己去了酒吧准备打个野食，可是酒店的房门刚关上，俞彦也不是什么会疼惜人的角色，压着一身清秀的男孩子的身体后脑狠狠的撞在门上，吻的粗暴又激烈，等一个长长的令人窒息的吻结束的时候，两个人身上总共只剩了俞彦的一件衬衣，还从领口开到了腹肌。</p><p>　　俞彦原本打定了主意要把积压了几个月的火气全折腾了的，连电话都关了机，硬生生把那个还不怎么经历过几次情事的半雏儿给干到要死要活，晕了醒了再晕，床上地上全都是红色混着白色的液体，浑身上下都没有几块好皮，青青紫紫的遍布。</p><p>　　第二天早晨俞彦神清气爽的开车回了家，余锦生坐在楼梯的拐角上，手脚都缩着，无精打采的耷拉着脑袋，阿姨听到汽车的声音已经来大门处来，满脸都是焦急：“哎呦先生你可算回来了，这…锦生他……”</p><p>　　俞彦摆摆手，他已经看到了，然后跟阿姨说声辛苦了您先去休息吧。</p><p>　　余锦生的眼睛熬的通红，摇摇晃晃站起来要俞彦抱，奶声奶气的叫“彦彦，抱。”</p><p>　　俞彦抬手抽了自己一耳光，甚至恨不得把昨晚那个在床上颠鸾倒凤的自己拉出来直接抽死，其实明明知道余锦生会这样，还是狠心关了手机自欺欺人，怎么忍心。</p><p>　　四岁的余锦生一共等了俞彦两晚，一晚让他褪了一身的反骨，硬生生割掉了那整日里在酒池肉林中泡出来的痞气。这一晚却让从前那一段如烟如梦的人生彻底消失在这双清澈的黑眸之中，再也不见。</p><p>　　俞彦又深深的吸了一口烟，弹掉了尽头的烟灰。</p><p>　　余锦生肩上的书包硬让他扯坏了一个带子当成单肩包背，双手插进口袋里一脸悠闲地从马路对面走过来，蓝白色的校服外套穿的整整齐齐，拉链拉倒领口处只露出一截白皙的皮肤，下身紧身的牛仔裤衬得腿尤其细长，五官端正又清秀，只有一头浅黄色的短发暗示着这似乎是一个不良少年。</p><p>　　少年径直穿过放学的人流走到这辆黑色低调的大奔车窗边上，捏着驾驶位上伸出来的那只手就着两指间夹着的香烟，低头吸了一口然后趴到车窗边上，把烟气全吐到男人的脸上，说，不用特意来接我，两步路我走回家就行了。</p><p>　　余锦生开始上学以后，俞彦就跟着他读书的地方不断买学区房，虽然每次住不了几年，但他还是很上心的把每个房子都布置成了有模有样的家，因为他小时候家里的阿姨总和他那个总见不着面的父亲说，有个像样的家小孩子才能长的好。</p><p>　　俞彦在那个家里长了二十年的时候，学会了各种上流社会的烟酒脏话和骄奢淫靡，一点也没好到哪里去。余锦生虽然没像俞彦那么过分，但是看他现在的样子，跟当初抱回来那个乖顺的团子是一点都不沾边。</p><p>　　俞彦皱着眉头把烟灭了，有一丝不悦:“让你别抽烟听不进去是不是，还有，顺路过来接你回家，别磨叽赶紧上来！”</p><p>　　余锦生抬起身子，双手抱胸低头看着驾驶座里的侧脸，嘴角浮起来一丝不被察觉的笑容，然后拍了拍车顶:“不为了来接我你换这车？不知道早他妈开着你那一车库的小老婆去会哪个名模了。”</p><p>　　要换平时余锦生这么口无遮拦，俞彦早就下车来抓人了，今天不知道怎么了，脑子里一直飘着池西洲那几句话，现在又听余锦生提起这回事，心里竟然生出来一点心虚。只是烦躁的警告他别没大没小的，然后等着人上车以后，伸长了胳膊弯腰去给人扎安全带。</p><p>　　俞彦弯腰过来的时候，胸口就贴着余锦生的侧腰，春夏之际两个人穿的都单薄，余锦生几乎能感受到俞彦的体温在摩擦着自己的身体，骤然闭眼提起一口气来，可是一闭眼又是俞彦那薄薄的衬衣之下坚实的骨架和阔背宽胸上虽然精瘦但肌肉明显的身材。</p><p>　　他急喘了口气把一股心烦意乱的燥热压了下去，不知怎么就开口叫了一声，“俞彦。”</p><p>　　俞彦的手指一僵，随即拍了一下余锦生的大腿，佯怒道：“瞎叫什么，几天没见又不知道我是你爹了！”</p><p>　　余锦生把头瞥到窗外，小声嘟囔着：“你本来就不是。”</p><p>　　车内安静，余锦生轻描淡写的声音依旧传入俞彦耳里，他瞪余锦生一眼：“老子养你这么多年怎么也算你半个亲爹，小白眼狼怎么说话的。”</p><p>　　余锦生心虚地转移了话题：“去哪。”</p><p>　　这回轮到俞彦心虚了，余锦生也不知道为什么问个去哪会让他老子把方向盘捏地那么紧，于是小心翼翼起来：“是出什么事了吗？”</p><p>　　“哦，没。这周末没什么事吧，你池叔叔喊你一块去他那儿玩玩，喜欢就留，不喜欢就回。”俞彦故作轻松。</p><p>　　余锦生虽然心里疑惑，你不是从不带我去那些乱七八糟的场子里见人吗怎么今天突然性情大变，但面上还是平静的模样，应了声好就把书包扔进后座，然后在后面一堆衣服里挑了件不那么扎眼的衬衣和休闲裤。这辆车是俞彦每次来他学校接人专用的，车上很多备用衣服，就是为了哪天不方便穿校服的时候直接换。</p><p>　　余锦生又瞟了一眼俞彦一身衣服，西装革履文质彬彬，左手腕扣着一款百达翡丽已经复刻的星空蓝——不过俞彦手上的不是复刻版，而是初代——银色合金的表带稍有磨损，赋着被岁月打磨过的痕迹。</p><p>　　俞彦换车换得频，对手表确是“忠心耿耿”，虽说家里的玻璃柜里也摆着一排排极度奢侈的世界名表，但对俞彦来说却也只是收藏和观赏价值，余锦生说那一车库的是小老婆，那正室就是俞彦手上的的这块skymoon，如果余锦生没记错的话整整十二年，俞彦手上没有出现过别的手表，即使有段时间这块手表送去维修了，俞彦就干脆不戴了，也没碰过家里的收藏柜。</p><p>　　思绪天马行空的跑着，俞彦已经停好车下来拉开副驾的车门，“下车，发什么呆！”</p><p>　　俞彦穿了一套绛紫色的西装，白色的衬衣领边规规矩矩的压过外套一截，外套只系了一颗扣子，腰身处的凹陷若隐若现，西装裤笔直，还有一双手工压线的尖头皮鞋一尘不染。 一点也不像要去赴午夜场的宴会，倒像是去谈一个千万投资的项目。</p><p>　　余锦生跟在需要身后，眼神不断地在俞彦身上留连，视线若有若无地在他西装裤包裹下依然腰是腰臀是臀的曲线上徘徊，心道：我还能发什么呆，不是想上你就是想操你！</p><p>　　只不过余锦生没想到，这样大逆不道地想法会实现的这样快，理智也没给他过多的准备时间，别说是征求同意，甚至连祈祷和忏悔的机会也没给。</p><p>　　事实证明，就算自律的再久，俞彦本质上还是十几年前那个京城金腰带，满座欢呼宾朋雀跃的场合他依然游刃有余，便是带来了个“儿子”也能一手抱俩还招呼池西洲替他儿子叫几个干净的陪酒。</p><p>　　余锦生皱着眉把刚坐到他身边的姑娘推开，一个人仰头灌了一杯酒。</p><p>　　池西洲吞下公子哥儿剥了皮儿叼过来的葡萄果儿，挑逗地伸了舌头在皮肤白净的少年唇角舔了舔，少年习惯性把身体往后挪了挪，结果被池西洲大手在腰上一揽，不容分说的把人按在怀里，假意嗔叱：躲什么！</p><p>　　也没少在风月场所干过强买强卖这事儿的余锦生这会倒是看不过去池西洲的“强盗”行径，玻璃杯重重地磕在理石台面上：“池西洲！你没看他不愿意吗！”</p><p>　　俞彦跟着喝止：“锦生，没大没小！”在家天天俞彦来俞彦去的他也不太计较，但怎么说在外面该是要知进退的，不过平时余锦生在人前也都是乖乖叫俞彦一声爸的，更别说是这群年轻的叔叔们，不知今日是怎么的，竟如此没了分寸。</p><p>　　坐的近的几位朋友齐刷刷把目光扫过来，也只分了一秒钟视线而已就又各自搂着怀里的荤荤素素商量着漫漫长夜的快活，池西洲一脸探寻地挑眉，“放着好好的姑娘不要，跑我这怜香惜玉，”他放开怀里抱着的少年，弯腰端起桌面的酒杯晃了晃，“他不愿意——那不如余少爷来叔叔腿上坐？”</p><p>　　这回轮到俞彦往池西洲身上扔眼刀了，不料池西洲就当没看见俞彦投过来的眼神，甚至真作出一副要起身换位置的样子，俞彦从兜里把车钥匙甩过来：“回家去。”</p><p>　　余锦生站起身来，居高临下地看他：“你呢，不回……家吗？”</p><p>　　边上穿着暴露的公子从胸口到肚脐加起来就只扣了一颗扣子，腻着身体往俞彦身上又凑了几分，贴地俞彦浑身上下都燥热起来，嗒一声点了支烟，“我……明天再回，你让阿姨给你做饭。”</p><p>　　余锦生闻声有些不悦，语气里藏不住全是委屈：“明明说好了这周末给我做——算了，我先走了。”</p><p>　　“记得叫代驾，喝了酒别开车！”</p><p>　　余锦生走得没回头，但是靠在车门处迟迟也没开门，脑子里全都是刚刚俞彦搂着别人的场景，手里是花红柳绿的酒，耳边是噪杂狂乱的音乐，眼前有疯狂痴迷的舞步，昏暗让人忘记现实里的压抑感，但是口感冰凉的液体顺着喉咙滑下去的时候却是热辣，然后经过时间的酝酿，在此刻细细地，浅浅地顺着五光十色的酒杯把那些荒唐地欲望托到了理智之上。</p><p>　　他其实也知道，俞彦三十几岁的男人了，怎么可能没有点纸醉金迷的生活，他以为只要他依旧打着叛逆的由头就能跟俞彦这样一直维持表面父子，但是今日亲眼见了俞彦怀里搂着一个身娇肉贵的小公子时，他才知道，他们父子，算是走到头了。</p><p>　　池西洲捏捏少年的脸问到：“吃醋了？”然后没等到回答就端起手里的酒杯往人嘴里灌了一小口，拇指温柔地滑过湿润的嘴唇，视线一直都没有离开少年，但是话却是跟俞彦说的，“我没记错的话，十八了吧，能吃啊俞彦。”</p><p>　　俞彦烦躁地扒了扒头发，解开了胸口的扣子，另一只手已经掀开身边的人的上衣下摆，不轻不重地捏着细嫩的皮肤也不忘瞪池西洲一眼：“你是禽兽吗？那是我儿子！我养大的！”</p><p>　　池西洲不以为然：别义正严辞的，你不想吃的话你今天能带他过来？我可警告你，你要是真不舍得的话，那我可下手了啊，这么漂亮的脸，睡在别人床上多可惜啊。</p><p>　　俞彦怀里的人已经被逗弄的软了身子，一个劲往他身上钻，俞彦拦着他的腰起身准备上楼，只给池西洲留了一句“你要是敢我剁碎了你玩意儿”的警告。</p><p>　　池西洲摇头笑笑，心道：你把他当儿子，他可没把你当爹啊。于是在看见去而复返的余少爷时，二话没说给人报了一个房间，最后确认了一遍：“可想好了？你这一上去，后果是什么。”</p><p>　　余锦生张了张嘴想说什么，但最后除了一句谢谢，什么也没说出来。</p><p>　　房间里的两个人都已经赤裸，一双细长的腿绕在俞彦腰上，邀请的姿态不言而喻。余锦生就是在此时破门而入——</p><p>　　公子被扯着手腕从床里拽出来，扔到地上。余锦生从钱包里把身份证学生证和重要的信息卡抽出来，剩下的连钱带包甩到地上，红着眼睛瞪着吓到浑身颤抖的人，伸手一指门口怒不可遏：“滚！滚出去——”</p><p>　　地上的人瑟缩着把视线转向俞彦，俞彦除了刚刚一声震天响的踹门时被惊动了一下，现在面色已经恢复如常，靠着床头好整以暇地看着这个自己一手养大的儿子作威作福，最后哑然笑了一声，挥挥手让人出去。</p><p>　　都是常年在声色场所里摸爬滚打的人，八面玲珑做不到，但是这会儿该不该拿余锦生这钱公子还是知道的，小心翼翼地捡起地上的钱包放在床头柜上然后捡起地上的衣服去外间穿上，走的时候顺便管好了里里外外的房门。</p><p>　　只剩下两个人的房间里，余锦生这才开始手足无措，提着一口气不敢看俞彦，但对方长腿一开，脚踝搭在一块，大剌剌地把欲火未消的不满呈现给余锦生看。</p><p>　　俞彦双手交叠放在脑后懒洋洋地靠在床头上，永远都是那张喜怒不辨的脸，微微眯起眼睛率先开了口：“地上，裤子口袋里，烟。”</p><p>　　余锦生乖乖弯腰去捡，然后把烟递到俞彦嘴边等他慢吞吞的咬上，局促不安的不知该不该再去找火。俞彦嘴角染上了笑，忍不住伸手探去了余锦生细白的脖子。</p><p>　　“点。”</p><p>　　余锦生听话地从自己口袋里摸出打火机，视线一直避开俞彦的身体，颤颤巍巍地按了三次打火机才把火苗蹿起来送到俞彦嘴边。俞彦的手不从余锦生后颈处撤回来他就没办法直起腰身来，只能被迫一直半弯着腰。</p><p>　　“知道池西洲跟你说的话什么意思吗？”男人的嗓音又低又哑，不紧不慢地说，“不知道没事，爸爸今天教你最后一个道理。”</p><p>　　俞彦一字一顿道：“既把我床上的人赶走了，那就要——被、我、操。”</p><p>　　余锦生像是没有听到俞彦的话一般，又或是根本没有反应过来，呆呆看着面前这个养了他十二年的男人，大脑一片空白，根本不知道应该怎么办。</p><p>　　他的目光从香烟末端的一点火星上越过，就好像被点着了，再落到俞彦赤裸的身体上时变得灼烈无比。</p><p>　　十五岁他第一次觉察出那种爱慕之情开始变质的惊恐，十六岁时故作叛逆不断吸引他的关注，十七岁时试图沉溺于灯红酒绿以掩盖日渐疯长的出格念头，十八岁时终于想安安分分的和他扮演一场父慈子孝。</p><p>　　明明疯狂已经趋于平静，偏偏俞彦却不合时宜的挑开了这场惊天波澜，石子投湖涟漪泛滥。</p><p>　　余锦生突然睁大了眼睛，他被俞彦堵着嘴唇送进了一口烟气，呛得他红了眼圈，低头直咳。</p><p>　　剩下的半截烟蒂也被灭在了床头桌上。</p><p>　　俞彦用腿勾着余锦生的膝弯往床边带，然后食指伸进腰带里来回游荡着，仿佛在思索到底要不要拆开的时候，余锦生，当着他的面，硬了。</p><p>　　欲望将一切理智倾轧进泥土里，然后捧着一颗日思夜想的真心，无所遁形。</p><p>　　俞彦揽着他的腰滚进床里，余锦生猛地翻身跨坐在俞彦腰上，双手还撑着人的胸膛，恶狠狠一般发问：“不是你说的，养父也是父！你这又是在做什么！”话里的凶气还没撒完，他先抱着俞彦委屈了起来。</p><p>　　“你知道就因为你这句话，我这两年……我这两年，想都不敢想你，我怕想的太多最后是我一个人疯，我怕你看出来，我怕你把我赶出去！”话说到最后余锦生俯下身来抱着俞彦的胸膛，仔细的听着有力的心跳声，一声一声，真实，梦幻。</p><p>　　俞彦低声笑着，伸出大手来有一下没一下地拍着余锦生的后背，静静地听着不知是控诉还是撒娇的话，偶尔捏捏侧腰上的肉就让他身子一僵，随后闭口不言把脸埋进他胸膛里，害羞般蹭了蹭，小声呐呐：“怪你。”</p><p>　　“是是是，怪我。”俞彦又被儿子逗笑了，“怪我明明看的出来还耍着你玩了两年，怪我当着你的面还对别人动手动脚，怪我没把你教好，没教你怎么爬上爸爸的床，怎么——哎哎哎，别打，不说了不说了。”</p><p>　　余锦生还是恼羞成怒地锤了俞彦的胸口，咬着牙瞪人，坐起身来的时候报复一般用力压了身下人的小腹处，引得俞彦双手举起做投降状道：“好好好，怪我没早点把我儿子骗上床行了吧……”话音落下时，紧接着余锦生手臂被一拉就仰倒在床上，他呼吸一窒，推着俞彦欺身上来的肩膀，“等、等等……”</p><p>　　“都十八了，还等什么。”三下两下就把皮带解了握在手里，照余锦生臀上轻点了两下，“快脱，爸爸等不了了。”</p><p>　　余锦生没吭声，俞彦用了半分力气在他臀侧抽了一道表示催促。余锦生皱着眉头躲了半寸，再回来时眼神闪躲不断，支支吾吾的叫了俞彦的名字。</p><p>　　俞彦大手掐上余锦生白皙的脖子，拇指和食指贴着颈动脉能感受到清晰的跳动，稍微用力压着皮肤之下的颈动脉里流动的血液，沉声询问：“到底还想干什么！”余锦生被扼着喉咙呼吸不畅，脸色都憋红了几许，扭头挣了两下，气音吐了个字出来，轻飘飘的，动静不大。</p><p>　　“你。”</p><p>　　俞彦一时没反应过来，反问“我怎么了”话一出口才觉察出余锦生别别扭扭的说了什么，前前后后反复琢磨了几遍才确认了余锦生的意思，不可思议的松开手，“你再说一遍？”</p><p>　　余锦生抬起脸，仿佛给自己打气一般深呼吸一口道：“我想干你。”</p><p>　　皮带就在手里，俞彦忍不了那么多，劈头盖脸就往余锦生身上砸过去，余锦生胳膊抱着脸滚了半圈背对着俞彦，任皮带往他的肩上腰上和臀腿是落去，还有俞彦怒极之下的口不择言。</p><p>　　“你个小狼崽子，本事大了！啊？”</p><p>　　“你老子解裤腰带的时候你还在吃奶呢？”</p><p>　　“老子养了你十几年到头来你——”余锦生不躲不闪蜷着身子呜咽让他下不去手把皮带扔到床下。</p><p>　　凌乱的责打突然消失了，其实余锦生分明感觉得到，虽然七七八八的痕迹依然有，但总归来说并不是很疼，他知道这种荒谬的想法想要出口的时候就该做好承担怒火的准备，现在装的再乖再巧也不过是杯水车薪，无济无事。</p><p>　　俞彦盯着眼前这个黄毛小子，跪坐得端端正正微微低着头，但是仍然能看到满脸委屈的模样，眼睫毛上不知什么时候沾湿了一些，看着倒是比楼下那群专门伺候人的公子姑娘还要楚楚可怜。俞彦心道：你他妈的倒是真会装。</p><p>　　沉默是俞彦在和男人的尊严做斗争。</p><p>　　俞彦叹了口气，余锦生立刻屏住呼吸做好了俞彦让他滚他就扑过去抱住他的准备，但是许久，俞彦伸手捏了捏他的耳朵，却说：“想不到，连怎么上床这件事，都要我亲自教。”</p><p>　　亲吻他。</p><p>　　余锦生的脑子里最后只剩下这一个想法，于是他跟着身体的本能去实施了，那种青涩又莽撞的吻技俞彦已经很多年没有感受到了，舌尖在他的口腔里横冲直撞，牙齿磕磕绊绊的碰了柔软的唇，不知道蹭破了谁的嫩肉，蔓延开一丝铁柱的味道。</p><p>　　俞彦终于脱下了余锦生的裤子，却没想到是自己被压在身下的姿势，等到余锦生喘着粗气坐起来的时候下半身已经硬得肿起来，少年的热血容易上头也容易下行，三年压抑的感情一朝冲破了边界全都往下半身走了。</p><p>　　“我，你，那个……”余锦生伸着手不知该不该碰俞彦的身体，该碰哪里怎么碰，都成了他现在的尴尬，其实如果换个人来，他甚至能水到渠成，只不过现在躺着的人是这个名义上他的父亲，触及皮肤的指尖都变得滚烫无比。</p><p>　　俞彦能躺得下，纯粹是栽到了余锦生手里。其实只要他坚持，哄着余锦生乖乖给他上根本算不得什么难题，只不过就那么一瞬间突然觉得，宠他这一回或许——也成吧。</p><p>　　“怎么了，不是想干我？愣着干什么呢，会硬不会用？”俞彦瞧着余锦生越来越局促不安的神情忍不住又出声调戏。</p><p>　　俞彦：我牺牲这么大我还不能逗逗儿子了。</p><p>　　事实证明，不能。</p><p>　　余锦生听闻以为自己强迫了俞彦，脸色立马失落起来，跟着眼圈里就涌起透明液体在不停打转，就差俞彦多说一句话他就能当场掉下眼泪来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　俞彦倒吸一口气，差点没缓过来，放轻了语气哄着：“锦生？”</p><p>　　余锦生不吭声。俞彦又叫：“儿子？”</p><p>　　余锦生面色潮红心跳加速。</p><p>　　俞彦自暴自弃：“桌上，看见了吗，润滑，不用戴套，爸爸宠你。”</p><p>　　余锦生伸手就捞过来黑色的盒子，慌慌张张地挤着塑料管往外倒润滑剂，也不知道多少总之掉到了床单上湿了一片，然后不去看俞彦的眼神，几乎是用尽了毕生的勇气将手指探去俞彦的股缝之间。</p><p>　　俞彦配合的张开了双腿，甚至圈在了余锦生跪的僵直的身体上，勾着他一点点往前挪动，他感觉到了一根手指送进了身体，稍微不适了一瞬就放松了下来，一边安慰余锦生：“别这么小心，没事。”</p><p>　　余锦生受到了极大的鼓励，试探着开始用食指和中指来回抽动，仿佛找到了一点自己的节奏然后直接挤进了第三根手指，俞彦立时“嘶”了一声，余锦生停住了正在试图向更深处探索的手，“啊，很疼嘛……”然后低头看了看自己明显不止三根手指那么粗的东西，面露难色。</p><p>　　俞彦：“……”不然你躺下试试？</p><p>　　“不疼，进来吧。”俞彦的语气格外平静，余锦生小心翼翼的看了半天，决定听爸爸的。</p><p>　　充血的部位温度明显高于体温，抵在被润滑覆盖后冰凉的穴口处触感格外明显，但这种冰火相见的感觉还没来得及传到大脑让俞彦仔细感受，就被突如其来的撕裂感取代了——余锦生根本不懂什么是循序渐进，直接一个挺身把自己的欲望埋进了大半。</p><p>　　至于为什么是大半而不是整根，大概是因为俞彦疼痛反应或许强烈身体本能的退了几寸，也或许是因为突然夹的太紧卡住了余锦生试图继续深入的动作，一个因为被撑得太开疼得撕裂，一个因为被绞着命根子不敢抽动也疼得抽了一口气，两个人谁都不好受。</p><p>　　“爸爸？”余锦生又快哭出来了。</p><p>　　造了什么孽，养了这么久还要遭报应。</p><p>　　俞彦捏紧了床单来回蹭了蹭，深呼吸好几次强迫自己放松下来，“我是上辈子抢了你老婆才养了你这种儿子！”</p><p>　　余锦生还在努力想往深处挤。</p><p>　　“锦生啊……你天天在夜店里喝酒蹦迪，就真没碰过别人？”</p><p>　　余锦生瞪着眼睛无辜地看他：“我只想和你。”</p><p>　　我谢谢你，你真是我亲儿子。</p><p>　　俞彦欲哭无泪，他本以为余锦生只是因为两人身份尴尬所以磨蹭着不敢进来，所以让他直接进来慢慢试着再扩张，没想到他是真的莽撞没有经验，差点直接去了自己半条命。</p><p>　　“你先出去，慢一点出去，然后再慢慢进来。”</p><p>　　余锦生小心翼翼地跟着俞彦的指使一步一步来，他其实难受的紧但是他注意到了俞彦起伏剧烈的胸膛，逐渐抓紧床单的手指，大腿内侧不受控制的颤抖。</p><p>　　“我……”余锦生皱着眉，一脸内疚地看着俞彦近乎痛苦的神情，“是不是弄疼你了，对不起。”</p><p>　　俞彦：“……”你怎么还不愿意上了。</p><p>　　“没事宝贝儿，你要相信你的本能，你是个男人了，”俞彦尽量让自己看起来从容一些但是下身的异物实在是个无法忽视的存在，饱胀感和撕裂感混合在一起让他频频从额角冒出冷汗来，还要分出心思来安慰这个初经人事的便宜儿子，“锦生，你是我一点一点教出来男人，包括今天。”</p><p>　　从说完这句话以后的余锦生像是变了一个人，他伸出手指在俞彦身上细细描摹腹肌的每一处纹路和靠近胯骨的人鱼线，他的身材比余锦生还要好，虽然已经三十六岁但是身体却漂亮得如同二十岁的少年，拥有一身余锦生都羡慕的肌肉线条。</p><p>　　精瘦的男人在些许昏暗的灯光下微微张着嘴唇显出了一抹好看的红色，那是平时不属于这个成熟的精英男人的颜色，充满诱惑，绝不会在外人面前显露出来的示弱。</p><p>　　余锦生托起他的大腿紧紧的圈在自己身上，随后开始肆意妄为起来，“彦彦——”舌尖游走于性感的唇边，时进时出，反复挑逗，让人又酥又痒，乐不可支。同时跪起身用力分开俞彦结实的身躯，一个挺身，插了进去。</p><p>　　这次是没有迟疑的整根没入，惊得俞彦仰了仰头没发出声音，无声的咬了牙齿，然后在余锦生第二次完完全全地撞击之下，叫了出来。</p><p>　　“啊——狼崽子吗你！”</p><p>　　余锦生略显急躁的用手掌拂过俞彦的脸颊，拇指略过他的唇角然后重重得按下去，“是啊，我爸可是京城金腰带，活脱脱一匹野狼啊。”</p><p>　　肠道干涩的要命，每一下抽动对两个人来说都是折磨，但余锦生居高临下的看着俞彦躺在他的胯下，那个在他记忆里向来成熟得处变不惊，举重若轻的男人，他不世故，不拘谨，任何情况下泰然自若，张驰有度的俞氏集团接班人，他的父亲，神情艰难地屈膝低头，他的每一个动作每一个眼神，都足以让他发狂。</p><p>　　他毫不留情的加快了这种折磨，摩擦着狭窄的甬道和细嫩的从未被人侵犯过的括约肌，直到红肿的颜色渐渐连成一片，余锦生眼神里充满中凶狠，他问俞彦，“你说我不是狼崽子是什么啊，爸爸。”</p><p>　　这才是真正的余锦生，俞彦想，不收敛不小心翼翼，肆意张扬，这才是我养的儿子。</p><p>　　快感就是从疼痛里一点点苏醒过来，余锦生的动作也开始变得更加大胆，有了顺滑的肠道之后的每一次余锦生都把自己毫无保留的顶进俞彦身体的最深处，让他没有防备的泄出声音来。</p><p>　　“爸爸，我……”余锦生喘着粗气，“我怎么样，我做的好不好。”</p><p>　　好个屁，比老子活儿差远了。</p><p>　　俞彦没吱声只是皱着眉头偶尔传出一声类似呻吟的粗重呼吸声，却也勾得余锦生频频失控，更加卖力得掐着他的腰身往自己下身撞，然后愈加疯狂得一遍一遍逼问俞彦。</p><p>　　“彦彦——我好不好，我到底好不好。”</p><p>　　还是那句话，好个屁。</p><p>　　“特别好。”俞彦道，声音几乎是从嗓子里挤出来的，略带颤抖，那是余锦生听过最好听的声音。</p><p>　　如同劫后余生。</p><p>　　那场性爱的后半段，余锦生几乎是抱着俞彦整个身体在自己的怀里，他只记得自己几乎要把毕生的力气使出来，就为了听俞彦那一声若有若无的呻吟。但俞彦几乎从头到尾都把声音压在喉咙里，偶尔被猝不及防的顶到敏感的地方才不小心泄露出一两声不知道算不算兴奋的叫声。</p><p>　　其实算起来过程并不算长，余锦生不受控制的在俞彦身体里留下热浪时，局促得又像刚开始那个做错了事的孩子，急着撤出身体来又带出了一股股浓稠的白液，精液在俞彦的腿上交缠在一起，干掉的体液被新鲜的重新覆盖，一道道的乳白色从白皙的皮肤上滑下来，挂在大腿上格外增添了几分美。</p><p>　　余锦生低着头不敢去看俞彦揶揄的眼神，结结巴巴得开口：“不，不是......我平时，平时不会这么……”后半截话脸红的没说出来。</p><p>　　俞彦在自己下身大手一握开始解决自己根本没有半分软下去的意思的部位，一挑眉反问：“平时不怎么，嗯？”</p><p>　　余锦生的声音小到自己都听不见，嗡嗡的几声含糊不清，“不这么快……”</p><p>　　俞彦捉住他的手拉到自己下腹上，“帮帮忙。”</p><p>　　余锦生小心翼翼地握着手里的炽热，仍然不敢去看俞彦的眼神，直到俞彦伸手捞过床头的烟，彻底躺平了身体，点燃，深深地吸了一口。</p><p>　　“没事，第一次，很正常。”</p><p>　　余锦生眼睛亮起来，“那我以后……”话被俞彦一个眼神堵回去了，失望的低着头，委委屈屈的开始呐呐，“我就知道你不满意。”</p><p>　　以后个屁你以后，一次就快把老子折腾死了。</p><p>　　“没有，你真的很棒。”</p><p>　　什么世道，当爹的还要负责夸儿子活儿好。</p><p>　　余锦生又顺着杆子往上爬：“以后……”声音里的委屈都快要溢出来了，就等着俞彦拒绝然后掉下来两滴清澈的眼泪。</p><p>　　你小子还讹上我了？让你一次还想次次上？</p><p>　　俞彦深吸了一口气烟，“以后……”余锦生竖起耳朵来，紧张的手上的动作都变慢了，俞彦用力咬了两下烟蒂，狼崽子迟早要变成最野的狼，嘴角慢慢溢出了一抹笑，认栽了：“都让你。”</p><p>　　第一个攻城的士兵，头上满是鲜血。（**）</p><p>　　但那是一场为荣誉而战的勇敢，将会成为永恒的勋章。</p><p>　　余锦生呼吸渐渐平稳的入睡，梦里那些伊甸园光明下掩埋的灰暗，路西菲尔莹白指尖在琴弦上划出圣歌藏着的悲痛哀鸣，耶和华座前圣池涤不净的污秽，都被俞彦披着圣光驱散。那是天堂的阴影黑沉而诱惑，于是我堕进地狱底层，享受破碎扭曲对俞彦的痴迷，心碎而欢愉地自娱自乐。</p><p>　　可俞彦说，这才是天堂，于是余锦生伸出手，向着俞彦在的地方，虔诚勇敢，如同朝圣。</p><p>　　推开木质的窗梧桐树沐浴在淡淡地星光里，温暖的水晶灯，如一朵朵向日葵般慢慢在心中绽放，黑格子的桌布上透明的高足杯里盛着红色的液体，摇一摇，圈圈涟漪散去，紫色的窗纱随风漂浮，马赛克风格的黑白的相间的墙壁，深沉而高贵。</p><p>　　俞彦搂着余锦生，撩了撩他额前的碎发，低头亲吻，轻笑一声：“个狼崽子。”</p><p>　　Fin.<br/>        ————————————————————<br/>　　* “不可……为无罪”——《圣经•申命记》</p><p>　　** “第一个……鲜血”——拿破仑</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>